1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical lead and, more particularly, to an electrical lead that is used for transmitting electrical energy in buildings.
2. Prior Art
Known leads include overland leads, cables, wiring, motor windings and connections consisting of simple straight wires. Where such simple wires are visibly laid, the mere sight of these is not aesthetically pleasing to a human observer. This applies above all in cultural circles in which aesthetic aspects and the harmony of the human spirit with its surroundings plays an important role in everyday life.